hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Eyler/Dialogue
Ep 1= Charles is confirmed in Episode 3 to be the masked man that possessed Charlotte, though he appears to be borrowing another Vincent vessel during this masquerade. The Warning * "Hello there." * "Isn’t it dangerous for a little girl to wander around here all alone?" * "Is that so." * "Well, it’s a pity they won’t make it back before you meet your death in ten minutes." * "Is that all there is to it?" * "Well, well, aren’t you a nice child." * "I'm afraid he'll die shortly after." * "There is one way to save your friend, however." * "Is that okay?" * "Even though you disagree with my methods?" * > The man pets Charlotte's head. * "Don't blame yourself for a single thing, child." * "Well then..." Possessing Charlotte * "Aah...the human body is such a fragile thing." * "I can't just apologize if I accidentally break it, can I?" * "...Well then, what do we have here?" * "Hmm~ All this junk is no good." * "Scissors? Not bad, but not the best option either." * "Such a shame I'll get this pretty dress dirty." Killing Freya * "...That's right. Let's play a game." * "Boredom's the worst, isn't it?" * "Ha, ha." * "Open your eyes, here come the scissors!" |-|Ep 3= Opening Monologue Charles' expressions do not appear, but the textbox and font colors are the same as the ones used for his dialogue, heavily implying that this is him welcoming the game's audience. * "come gather, both the young and the old!" * "come enjoy the show!" * "a show" * "of lies and gods," * "of twists and turns and imperfection" * "of sterile whiteness and ink-black vomit" * "blending into splendid gray" * "of paranoia and psychosis" * "and the brilliance of a human mind" The True Realm Parasites *This world is swarming with parasites. *Tiny. Invisible. Tenacious. *Once they outwit your immune system, they eat you from the inside. *Use you as an incubator for their offspring. *Control your mind and alter your personality. *They keep reproducing, and reproducing, and reproducing, endlessly reproducing... *Until every single person is consumed by the disease. Torture Scene *The bullies bring out the scissors. *A lock of hair falls down. *And another one. *And another, and another. *I want to do something, anything. *'But all I do is avert my eyes.' *And think, **'"Thank god it's not me."' *Because I am-- ---- *Anri's voice is a harsh whisper. * "...Ah." * "Sorry, I got distracted." *The girl acting all conspiratory is Henrietta Warhol. **"Anri," she insists. *Her nails dig into my sleeves. Nervous. She doesn't really want to be here. *What are we doing here in the first place? *Ah. **That's right. *We're collecting blackmail on these girls using Anri's phone for a chance to frame them later. *Wasn't my idea. *Collecting receipts on people she'll go shopping with the very next day. Classic Anri. *Getting a hold on these kinds of things makes her feel safer, she says. *Just like carrying a box cutter that she'll never use to save her life. *And she'll never show this footage to the teachers. *Well of course, she has an image to maintain. *Never a single hair strand out of place, her attire perfectly ironed and manicure neatly done. **Fake. *I snap an another photo and hand the phone back to Anri. **It's time to leave. *The bullied one is squirming, crying pitifully. **Crying for help. *Anri catches my sleeve on the ladder two floors above. * "The lessons have long since ended." * "I... doubt anyone's around." *I take her hand in mine. **It's our ritual for comforting each other. *We are no heroes. *I've been a class ghost ever since elementary. *Anri was bullied in middle school. ---- *We started talking after I found her locked in the boys' changing room. **Half-dressed, crying pitifully in a corner. *I gave her my track pants and she, not knowing how to deal with this display of compassion, *Made sure to call me names and write insults on the class blackboard until the end of the year. *I can't remember when we actually started to get along. *It must've begun somewhere around the time she accidentally discovered my drawings. ---- *And right now... *There's nothing we can do. *We're terrified. *That's why we take the emergency stairs and run, run, run. *Until we're out of breath. *Until we've reached Anri's home. *Until we're locked in our private boxes called houses. *Still, the image of the beaten up, humiliated girl surrounded by monstrosities won't go away. *One wrong step, and it could've been us. Sprawled on the concrete floor. Defenseless. *The parasites would keep Laughing, laughing, laughing, Contagious slime dripping from their mouths. Charles' House * "Ah." * "(Uh-oh. She's angry.)" * "(Let's write something.)" Online * "hey, you do the same" * ";; no bullying" * "do you know how many people would kill for having matching icons with C himself" * "can't today, busy" * "Hey the mc is not technically a self-insert" * "........i still have the right to be offended" * "says a guro enthusiast" * "jokes on you, I have 900 kudos" * "that's fair, alright" * "nah" * "you just want free food" * "and I have a surge of inspiration" * "what will win?" * "i'm locking the door" Charles House (True Realm) * "...Ugh." * "Hello, Mom." * "Slept well?" * "Why don't we have a fancy dinner tomorrow?" * "I can make your favorite dish." * "I saved up some money from freelance work, so you don't have to worry about the cost of the ingredients." * "It's okay." * "I'll bring it to your room and we'll eat together, okay." * "..." * "Right, Mother." Category:Dialogue Category:Reference Category:False Realm Category:True Realm